Prison Edition
'The Prison Edition '''is the 4th season in Criminal Case and the prison is the players new investigation playground where all of the killers in the players previus investigations will be suspects. Unlocking To unlock the Prison Edition, the player needs to complete Grimsbrough, Pacific Bay and World Edition first. Cases * Case #1 - First Strike Personel * Elizabeht Ripley - Cheif * David Jones - Elite Agent * Amy Young - Elite Detective * Jack Archer - Elite Detective * Roxie Sparks - Coroner * Nathan Pandit - Forcenic Analyzes * Elliot Clayton - Tech Expert * Russel Crane - Profiler * Alex Turner - Weapon Specialist * Cathy Turner - Historican * Narror - Guard Districts/Parts The prison is the biggest on earth and is split up to 6 parts. Entrance Case 1-10 is stationed here. It deals whit the killers from early Cases compleated by the player as well as a secret organization of prisoners planning to rob and kill all of the guards as well as escaping on the same time! Restpark Case 11-20 is stationed here. It still deals whit the organisation that revealed to be called ESC. It also deals whit some of the more noteable killers from cases as well as pepole arrested for other crimes then killing Work Part Case 21-30 is stationed here. It deals whit ESC and the most friendly prisoners around. It also reveals a new prisoner that is one of the players best friends Cells Case 31-40 is stationed here. ESC is still planing it's hiest and the player deals whit some psyco criminals that only wants pepole to die Cafeteria Case 41-50 is stationed here. It cares about many self-centerd prisoners that only thinks that themself is good. ESC havn't been seen in a while Casino Case 51-60 is stationed here. ESC strikes and it's time to both guard the remaining prisoners and take care of the prisoners that fleed. And the most of the victims is guards... Map Trivia * Similar to Pacific Bay and World edition, you can see hints about the story of a case near the case markers. * Similar to Grimsborough and Pacific Bay and World Edition, each region in the Prison Edition features a different theme and/or focuses on a particular event, as described in the following: ** '''Entrance '''focuses on the killers from the Industrial and Financial District from grimsbrough and the organisation called ESC ** '''Restpark '''focuses on ESC and some more noteable killers from both GB, PB and WE. ** '''Work Part '''focuses on more friendly prisoners and the nearby ''King of the Prison Voting. ** '''Cells '''focuses on some psyco criminals and some of the security inprovements to keep ESC away ** '''Cafeteria '''focuses on self-centerd prisoners and the mysterius vanquish of ESC ** '''Casino '''focuses on helping the survived victims after ESC's breakthrough and catching the escaped convicts. * Prison edtition changes some of the Quasi Suspects use, they are seen in a screen whit green backround and cost coins to talk whit. Category:Season 4 Predicts